The new Spiraea cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Spiraea varieties of compact and full habit with new and better flower and leaf colors. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during 2007.
The seed parent is the unpatented commercial variety Spiraea nipponica ‘Flachenfuller’ The pollen parent is unknown, as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in 2009, at a greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SMNSNFD’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the Summer of 2013, at a commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.